Goodbye To Romance
by ockta1810
Summary: (FICLET-SONGFIC) Hanya berisi Curahan Hati Sehun untuk Kakak Senior Sempurnanya, Kris Wu. SongFic dari lagu Sunny Hill - Goodbye To Romance. EXO. YAOI. KRIS x SEHUN . KRISHUN.


**Title : Goodbye to Romance**

**Author : Orang tak waras yang sering dipanggil teman-temannya Vy atau Ockta**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Songfic**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun**

**Pair :**

**KRISHUN *angkat banner KRISHUN***

**Note :  
Songfic dari lagunya Sunny hill dengan judul yang sama.. aahh, ini bener-bener lagu favorit gueeee *PLAAKKK*gag ada yang nanya*pundung***

**Warning :  
Yaoi, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya.  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !**

**Yaudah ! Happy reading :D**

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

_It's time for goodbye, naye lomenseuyo Goodbye_

_Baro oje chorom neukkyojineun geutte geu sigandeul_

_Ijeneun Goodbye, naye lomenseuyo Goodbye_

_Gidarim jochado areumdapdon choeum geu ttollimdo_

_Ijen Goodbye do aswiwodo Goodbye, naye Memory_

.

.

.

Cinta pertama, memang tak selamanya harus berakhir indah.

Ada kalanya kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan yang namanya _first love_.

Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, debaran yang kita rasakan saat bertemu dengan cinta pertama itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Seperti yang aku alami padanya.

Cinta pertamaku yang tak terbalaskan.

.

.

.

_Noona bang sorap soge, jorob-elbomeul boda ga_

_samhangnyon ilban banjangiotdon, geu sonbereul orenmane boneyo_

_jomsim sigani dwemyon ,changgaye jaril japgo so_

_nonggu seuta chorom mosissotdon, geudel boneun ge geuroke joatjyo_

.

.

.

Mengenangnya...

Inilah yang kulakukan saat ini.

Pelahan, aku membuka pintu kamar _Noona_-ku yang saat ini sudah tak tinggal bersama kami.

Mataku terus menjelajahi kamar _Noona_-ku, hingga berhenti saat aku menemukannya.

Senyum tersungging di bibirku saat aku menemukan apa yang aku cari.

_'ALBUM KENANGAN'_

Pelahan aku mengambilnya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada album kenangan ini.

Ku buka pelahan dan memandangi wajah-wajah seniorku yang juga kawan dari _Noona_-ku.

Dan mataku berhenti pada satu foto.

Dia...

Seniorku...

Dia cinta pertamaku...

Hahaha, benar. Aku menyukai seniorku sendiri. Seniorku semasa aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Pintar, Tampan, dan berkharisma. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, akan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Dengan postur tubuh tinggi atletis bak pemain basket profesional. Menambah kesan _PERFECT_ untuk dirinya.

Aku ingat kebiasaanku saat masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Saat jam makan siang, maka aku akan duduk di dekat jendela kantin, memandanginya yang sedang men -_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Sungguh ia nampak seperti pemain basket profesional. Hingga, tak salah jika Sekolah memilihnya untuk menjadikannya Kapten Tim Basket Putra.

Jika kau tanya, mengapa aku lebih memilih memandanginya dari kejauhan? Mengapa aku tak seperti teman-teman yang lain yang duduk manis dipinggir lapangan demi melihatnya dari dekat dan meneriakkan namanya?

Jawabannya, aku Oh Se Hun adalah seorang pemuda yang tingkat pemalunya diatas rata-rata.

Hahahaha, terdengar konyol bukan ?

Tapi Aku bercanda... Hehehe...

Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian.

Bukan! Aku bukan anti sosial.

Aku hanya lebih nyaman jika keadaan tidak terlalu ramai.

Ditemani kawanku Luhan yang saat itu berstatus sebagai kekasih Park Chan Yeol, kawan dari seniorku itu.

Kami lebih memilih berada di tempat ini. Duduk manis di depan kaca jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan Basket.

Memandanginya...

Meandangi cinta pertamaku...

Memandangi seorang Wu Yi Fan...

Kris Wu...

.

.

.

_Ir-hangnyonidon negen, sonben haneul gataso_

_Mar-hanmadi gonnegi nomudo, oryowotjyo, du sal chai ppuninde_

_Noteu han gwon gadeukhi, cheun, sonbe ireum se geulja_

_Jonhal yonggi hana obsotjiman, ireumman bwado, solledon nayotjyo_

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan...

W Y F...

KRIS WU...

Yaa,, huruh-huruf itulah yang sering memenuhi setiap lembar buku catatanku...

Kris Wu, seorang pemuda _blasteran_ China-Kanada yang sejak kecil sudah menetap dan bersekolah di Korea.

Kakak kelas yang berada dua tingkat diatasku.

Seorang senior yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar hanya dengan mengingat namanya.

Wu Yi Fan...

Sosok sempurna yang ingin ku raih...

Sosok sempurna yang ingin ku miliki...

Sosok sempurna yang selalu ku inginkan untuk berada di sisiku...

Aaaahh, mengingat masa-masa itu saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar secepat ini...

Saat itu, Luhan mengatakan padaku.

'_Cinta itu ada, tidak hanya untuk kita rasakan, tapi juga untuk diungkapkan!'_

Ya, Luhan benar. Cinta ada untuk diungkapkan.

Tapi aku tetaplah aku...

Oh Se Hun, tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal senekat itu...

Berdekatan dengannya saja, aku terkadang masih gugup.

Lagipula, siapa aku?

Kris adalah sosok yang terlampau sempurna.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan dan skill yang pas-pasan pula.

Sehingga, mana mungkin aku bisa senekat itu. Mengutarakan isi hatiku pada senior sempurna itu.

Kris bukan sosok yang arogan. Dia bahkan sangat sangat baik.

Kris sosok yang hangat...

Dalam hal berteman pun, ia tak memandang dari kalangan mana orang itu berasal, atau apakah dia siswa populer atau bukan. Tidak sama sekali.

Tapi, entahlah.

Justru karna sifatnya yang terlampau baik itu, aku malah merasa jarak diantara kami semakin sulit dan semakin jauh.

_Noona-_ku juga pernah mengatakan,

'_Tak ada yang tak mungkin Oh Se Hun. Kris tak sesempurna itu. Dan kau layak untuk berteman dengannya._SO! Speak Up Bro!_ Katakan perasaanmu, sebelum kau terlambat dan menyesalinya.'_

Tapi sekali lagi...

Oh Se Hun tetaplah Oh Se Hun...

Hingga detik kelulusannya, aku hanya berani berjabat tangan dengannya dan mengucapkan,

'_Selamat atas kelulusanmu _Hyung._'_

Tanpa berani mengutarakan isi hati yang sudah lama ku pendam untuknya.

Membiarkannya pergi tanpa ia mengetahui isi hatiku...

Menyesal?

Jelas! Aku menyesal...

Tapi, sudahlah. Toh itu juga pilihanku...

Walaupun sedikit terasa sakit, namun semua terasa sangat indah.

Indah saat aku merasakan debaran saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di hari pertama masa orientasi...

Indah saat melihatnya memperkenalkan diri di hadapan kami, para adik kelasnya...

Indah saat aku berkenalan dan berjabat tangan dengannya secara langsung...

Indah saat aku memulai pertemanan dengannya...

Indah saat aku mendengar suara _baritone_-nya...

Indah saat menatap mata elangnya...

Dan, indah saat ia memelukku... Pelukan perpisahan...

Haaaahh, walau sakit, cinta pertama tetaplah indah bukan?

Dan aku, sangat menikmatinya...

.

.

.

_Gyor-honeun hesseulkka? hoksi ne ireum giokhalkka?_

_Geu dongneye yojonhi salgo isseulkka?_

_Kineun gogiso keugin hesseulkka?_

_I joheun giogeuro namgille geureso_

.

.

.

Senyum terus tersungging di bibirku saat menatap potret wajahnya yang terlihat sangat rupawan...

Sudah 4 tahun sejak hari kelulusannya...

Dan sekalipun aku tak pernah bertemunya lagi...

Entah itu di dunia _Social Media_ ataupun di kehidupan nyata...

_Loose Contact..._

Dan kini, sungguh aku merindukan sosoknya...

Berbagai pertanyaan pun berkeliaran di otakku...

Dimana ia tinggal sekarang?

Apakah ia masih tinggal si Seoul?

Atau ia pindah ke kota lain?

Atau bahkan pindah ke Negara lain?

Bagaimana sosoknya sekarang?

Apakah wajahnya makin tampan?

Bagaimana model rambutnya sekarang?

Apakah ia lebih tinggi dari saat terakhir kami bertemu?

Ahh,, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia bertambah tinggi. Mengingat tingginya yang di atas rata-rata itu. Hehehe...

Apakah Ia sudah memiliki kekasih?

Atau bahkan sudah menikah?

Dan yang terpenting, Apakah ia masih mengenaliku? Mengingat namaku?

Hahaha, _Molla_...

Aku hanya berharap ia juga mengingatku seperti aku mengingatnya...

Mengingat semua kenangan yang kita habiskan bersama...

Mengingat saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama...

Yang jelas, aku berharap ia mengingatku dan tetap mengingat semua kenangan kami sebagai kenangan yang indah...

Kris Wu, Cinta pertamaku...

.

.

.

_Goodbye, naye lomenseuyo Goodbye_

_Baro oje chorom neukkyojineun geutte geu sigandeul_

_Ijeneun Goodbye, naye lomenseuyo Goodbye_

_Gidarim jochado areumdapdon choeum geu ttollimdo, ijen Goodbye Goodbye_

_Naye Memory_

_._

_._

_._

Ahhh,, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya...

Seperti baru kemarin aku merasakan perasaan ini padanya...

Tak terasa, waktu bergulir begitu cepat...

Dan kini dengan mantap ku ucapkan,

Selamat tinggal...

Ya, selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku...

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, dan kini saatnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk cerita cinta lamaku...

Cerita cinta yang sangat indah...

Walaupu berakhir kurang bahagia, namun aku merasa sangat beruntung pernah merasakan perasaan ini padanya...

Selamat tinggal semua kenanganku...

Kenangan indahku...

.

.

.

Haaaaaahhh, bernostalgia membuatku merasa lapar...

Apa bernostalgia itu dapat membakar kalori, hingga aku merasa lapar saat ini?

Hahaha, Sehun Sehun, konyol sekali kau...

Ku tutup buku album ini dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula...

_Eomma _dan _Appa_ sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan aku sendirian dirumah.

Jadi, bisa dipastikan tak ada makanan di rumah.

Aku memutuskan keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan.

Aku berjalan sembari menikmati udara sore hari yang terasa cukup sejuk hari ini...

Sekelebat bayangan nostalgia pun muncul dengan sendirinya...

Bertemu kembali dengannya?

Hahaha, aku terkekeh mengingat harapanku itu...

Terlalu berlebihan kah? Ah, aku rasa tidak...

Lagipula, dunia ini sempit kan? Jadi, kemungkinan untuk bertemu itu pasti ada, walaupun dengan skala 1000:1 aku dapat bertemu dengannya...

Ya Tuhan, bisakah detik ini kau mempertemukanku dengannya sekarang?

Hahaha, Sehun Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada Kris Wu si senior sempurnamu itu? Hahahaha...

'BRUKK'

"AAAAUUWWW..."

"Hey,berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan!"

Arrssshh, sial. Tak tahukah dia aku begitu kelaparan? Kenapa dia tega menabrakku? Menyebalkan!

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kau tak apa?"

Aku berdiri dan mengangkat wajahku, melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menabrakku.

Dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku, telah berdiri di hadapanku seorang,

"KRIS HYUNG?"

"OH SE HUN?"

Ja-jadi, dia mengingat namaku?

Ahhh,, sepertinya benar kata orang, kalau doa orang baik akan selalu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan...

Dan aku adalah salah satu dari orang baik itu, maka dari itu Tuhan mengabulkan doaku...

Hahahaha, terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan...

Terima Kasih...

.

.

.

_So? I must Say Goodbye? Or Say Welcome to my Romance Now?_

.

.

.

**Buyar dengan tidak elitnya xDD**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Yaowoooo, ini songfic akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Setelah selama 4 bulan lebih mendekam di folder leptop, akhirnya bisa selesai juga... ckakakakk xDD**

**.**

**.**

**Ada salah satu guest yang katanya nunggu ff krishun eykee...**

**Aaaahh,, aku jadi terharu deh... *cium kamu***

**Maafkan daku sist... bukannya aku gag mau bikin Krishun, sebenernya ada 4 ff krishun yang sudah lumutan di leptop ane, termasuk songfic ini. hanya saja, , salahkan ChanLu yang membuat saya selalu berimajinasi liar tentang mereka... *apa hubungannya yaaa?***

**Salahkan juga dosen 'keparat' itu yang dengan seenak pantatnya selalu membuat mahasiswanya kelabakan... *digorok bu dosen***

**Yaa, karna skripsi dan tugas-tugas itu juga jadinya aku nelantarin semua fic yang baru setengah jadi... jadiii yaaa gituuu deehhh...**

**Tapi makasiihh yaaa uda mau nungguin KrisHun-ku.. aku terharuuu *peluk cium kecup***

**.**

**.**

**Ini sebenernya ada curhatanku sih yang nyempil di beberapa bagian... hehehe**

**Numpang curhat lewat fic gag papa kan? hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**oh iya, itu ada lirik yang ku ganti.. harusnya ****_Eonnie_**** kuganti ****_Noona_****.. kan si Thehun Cowok... hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Endingnya gantung yaaa?**

**Emang sengaja siihhh... hehehehe *Dirajam readers***

**Butuh Sequel gag siiihh?**

**Kayaknya gag yaa? hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaahhh, maafkan diriku yang lagi-lagi membuat cerita tak bermutu...**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita tak bermutu ini...**

**Saya mohon tinggalkan jejak imut anda berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun...**

**.**

**.**

**Minta Reviewnya yaaa ^.^ *puppy eyes bareng yongguk***


End file.
